A display panel (for example, a liquid crystal display panel) is formed by aligning an array substrate with a color filter substrate opposite to each other, an intermediate medium (liquid crystal) is filled between two substrates, and the color filter substrate is located on a light outgoing side of the display panel (a side away from a backlight source).
As a resolution (PPI) of a display panel (such as a liquid crystal display panel) increases, a size of a pixel (color filter film) becomes smaller and smaller; however, if a width of a black matrix is also proportionally reduced, a light from one pixel easily passes over the black matrix and enters pixels having other colors adjacent the black matrix, and thus the risk of cross color increases. If the black matrix maintains a large width, the transmittance is lowered. In order to maintain a displaying brightness, it is necessary to increase the brightness of the backlight source, but this will lead to a problem such as increased power consumption, large heat generation, short product life, and poor uniformity of brightness.
That is to say, the above-mentioned color film substrate cannot simultaneously satisfy the requirements of avoiding cross color and increasing transmittance.